SOLDIER Potter
by Keedra2173
Summary: When Petunia Dursley finds her nephew on her porch, she makes the choice to send him to Child Services. From there Harry is raised by the one man who almost ended the world.
1. Chapter 1

SOLDIER Potter

By Keedra2173

Chapter 1

_Little Whinging, Surrey_

On the morning of November 1, 1991, Number 4 Privet Drive changed forever. The Dursley family was about to find and unwelcome addition to what they considered their normal world.

Petunia Dursley opened her front door and found her nephew on the porch. Not wanting her husband to know the child was there; she grabbed the basket and shoved it into the boot cupboard. She spent the day thinking about her options and what she would need to do. Having the little freak around her precious Dudley was out of the question.

Coming to a decision, Petunia pulled the baby out of the cupboard and check for any papers. There was a letter addressed to her that she didn't bother to open and the necessary legal documents to have the thing registered for school. Nodding happily, Petunia picked up the pho ne and called the local police station. After all, the freak was an orphan and should be with the rest of them.

_1 month later_

_Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

_Headmaster's Office_

In a room decorated with portraits, bookshelves, and many silver devices sat a man. Now many perceive him as all knowing and believe he could do no wrong. This is a false perception because he is human and not perfect. This doesn't not stop the belief; in fact this belief has begun to color the man's view of himself and convinces him that everything he does is right no matter how amoral or despicable.

Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore is one of the most powerful wizards in the world. Of course if you asked him that, he'd only twinkle at you and ignore the question. He was currently sitting at his desk examining one of the many silver devices. He was worried because it had never activated. There were two other devices on the desk; both were active but what they showed was worrying.

Now you're probably wondering what's so important about these devices; well they were set to monitor the health and well-being of one Hadrian Vincent James Potter or Harry as his parents called him. Albus had been very careful when finding a suitable place for this child to grow up. He didn't want the baby with anyone designated by the parents' wills so he made sure the wills wouldn't be read unless requested by the main beneficiary. He also made sure that the child's godparents were unavailable; one in Azkaban and the other incapacitated. It all worked brilliantly. After all it was hard to mold and manipulate a person who could think for themselves.

It seems there was a flaw in his plan. When he set the devices and checked them a month ago they were reading as he expected. Harry was unhappy and his health was declining; the only other thing to wait for was for the device monitoring the wards he had set to activate. He'd tied the activation of the wards to the baby's blood so that when his aunt read the letter he left the wards would go up. Unfortunately, Petunia never read the letter and the person who did recognized the magic on the letter and destroyed it but not before documenting the magical signature left by the one who set trigger.

Shaking his head Albus decided he needed to talk to Petunia Dursley and find out what was going on.

_Little Whinging, Surrey_

Petunia happily cleaned the kitchen after her precious baby. He was so smart and beautiful. This idyllic day was interrupted by the sound of the doorbell. Hurrying to answer, Petunia nearly slammed the door when she saw who it was.

"Hello, Petunia. May I come in?" asked Albus. He needed to question her on her treatment of Harry. Petunia sighed and begrudgingly gestured the man in.

Albus looked around the house but didn't see anything out of the ordinary. "Where is he, my dear? I want to know why the wards have not activated."

Petunia pursed her thin lips, "I have no idea what wards are and he's not here."

With that one statement Petunia did something many people have tried and failed to do; she surprised the headmaster. "What do you mean he's not here? I left him with you with a letter detailing what happened."

Petunia shrugged uncaringly, "I never opened the letter. I merely checked for his legal papers and then called the police station and they took him to place into foster care." She cringed back at the sudden rage the suffused the old man's face.

Albus was furious, all that careful planning and thrown out the window because she decided to get rid of the boy. It wouldn't have been so bad if she had read the letter first because then he'd have tracking spells and could bring the boy back here.

Deciding there was nothing more to be gained, Albus made to leave, "I'm disappointed in you, Petunia. I would have thought you would take in your sister's only child."

The derisive laughter that spilled forth from the blond woman once again caught the wizard by surprise. He had thought his play on her guilt would get her to offer a home to the boy.

"Oh please, like your disappointment means anything to me. I want nothing to do with any of you freaks and especially don't want one around my family. You can see yourself out and if you do find the boy don't bother sending him here. If you do I'll make sure he gets to where he's supposed to be or to the police."

With those final words, Petunia pushed the man from her house and went about her day.

Albus blinked dazedly on the porch of the house before deciding to look for the boy's records at the local station.

XXXXXX

When he arrived at the local police station, Albus cast glamour on himself. He didn't want to take the time to do any transfiguration and this way he wouldn't get strange looks because of his beard.

Stepping to the front desk he spoke to the officer there, "Excuse me, I'm looking for Child Services. My sister died recently and I was awarded custody of her son but he was taken to foster care before I got back into the country." There was a mild compulsion charm on his voice so that the man would believe him.

"Sure, take the hallway to your left continue down until you get to the wall and then go right. The office you want will be the second door on the left."

"Thank you, officer."

Following the direction Albus came to the correct door, the nameplate said Elena Croaker. This disturbed Albus. He knew Elena was the squib sister of the Head of the DOM and that the family still relayed news to her. If she was the one you received Harry it was definitely going to be trouble.

Taking a deep breath Albus knocked and then entered once invited.

"Hello, how can I help you today?" asked Elena. She had seen the man stand outside her door for some time before knocking. This made her suspicious and she had put on the bracelet her family had made for her. It blocked all mind magic and compulsions.

Albus strengthened the compulsion in his voice before speaking. "Hello, my name is Brian Percival. I have been out of the country and I just recently found out that my sister died and that her son was sent to foster care. I was hoping to get custody. I have a copy of her will." Albus passed over the paperwork he had forged just in case something like this happened.

Elena accepted the papers and carefully read them. There were the general terms and bequests and the guardianship was clear in stating that Brian Percival was to be given care of the woman's son Harry James Potter.

"Well this looks in order. I would need to speak with the current guardian but I don't see any problems. It will take a few days because the family went on vacation shortly after accepting care of the child," lied Elena. Her brother and the boy's guardian had planned for such an event and were in fact at the Child Services department in MOM finalizing custody arrangements.

"Oh, I didn't realize. I'll return in a week to make the final arrangements," replied Albus. He had wanted to take Harry today but that didn't look possible. He could just find the family and kidnap the boy but that would open and investigation in the muggle world he didn't need. "Thank you for your time. I'll leave you to your work."

"Have a good day, sir," replied Elena as the door closed behind him.

Once he was back in his office at Hogwarts, Albus let loose the rage he had been holding. Stupid Petunia, if only she had read the letter there would have been no need for this. Now he just had to hope that the Croaker girl didn't talk to her brother about the man claiming to be Harry's uncle with a Lily's will.

"Merlin, what a mess. If only that blasted muggle had a small amount of decency, I'd know where Harry is." With that statement Albus decided to check the seals on the Potters' will and records. It wouldn't due to have someone check the wills and see the list of guardians. Especially the last one. He had no idea who that was and it was a strange way to summon him even in the wizarding world.

_Ministry of Magic Atrium_

Once he arrived at the Ministry, the Chief Warlock headed straight to records department. He had been in haste when sealing the Potter documents and he had only used a seal against the general public but Ministry employees still had access. Now he would put the seal of the Chief Warlock on them and that would stop all but him or Harry from accessing them. If could he would have made so only he had access but that was against some of the oldest laws governing their world and even he would not break them without a very good reason.

Albus had been so lost in his thoughts that he was surprised to be at the records room already. Walking in he nodded at several clerks and headed for the P section of the room. Before setting his seal he checked the access list for the records. What he found incited his rage again. Menelaus Croaker had already checked the records and made a copy of the will. This was set back to his plans. Hopefully, he only looked because Lily worked for him and not because his sister contacted him.

In his rage at being thwarted Albus forgot what he wanted to do with the files. Not only was you going to place the Seal of the Chief Warlock on the files, he had wanted to go through and make sure there was nothing incriminating in any of the documents.

If Albus had stayed with his original plan he would have had a chance to remove a packet of letters stating who the Potters' Secret Keeper was. These letters was charmed to be sent to all the major news agencies around the world and to the International Confederation of Wizards if the Potters' will was not read within 6 months of their death.

Albus Brian Wulfric Percival Dumbledore was in for a rude awakening in April when he gets called before the ICW demanding to know what the letter was talking about.


	2. Chapter 2

SOLDIER Potter

By Keedra2173

Chapter 2

_Previously:_

_Coming to a decision, Petunia pulled the baby out of the cupboard and check for any papers. There was a letter addressed to her that she didn't bother to open and the necessary legal documents to have the thing registered for school. Nodding happily, Petunia picked up the pho ne and called the local police station. After all, the freak was an orphan and should be with the rest of them._

_1 Month Earlier_

_Little Whinging Police Station_

When dispatch received the call about a baby being left on a doorstep, there was some confusion in the station. Most people who abandon children leave them at the hospitals or here at the station. The dispatcher shrugged and sent a car out.

Officer Sherlock Holmes (and yes his parents really named him Sherlock. They couldn't resist since he was the only boy) arrived at Privet drive and was surprised by the story told to him by the woman there. Hearing that the baby was her nephew and seeing to look of hatred on her face angered Leon and he gave the woman a disgusted look. After all what kind of person hates a baby for no reason.

Taking the child into his cruiser, Officer Holmes headed back to the station. As he drove he thought about the options available for the child. He most likely will end up in an orphanage but there was a small chance he could be adopted.

Once Holmes reached the station he went to the Child Services representative and gave her all the papers for the baby.

Now the representative for Child Services was very different from normal. She was a squib who still kept in touch with her family and the Wizarding World. When she got a good look at the baby, she almost fainted with shock. Thinking fast she contacted her brother and told him who she had in the office and asked him to make discreet inquiries about the Potters' Will and who was supposed to have care of the child.

While she was waiting she took Harry out of the basket and changed and fed him and let him play in the playpen she kept in her office. She also took the time to look up any mundane records for Harry and his family and to start the process of placing the boy into the foster care system.

As she just finished up he brother showed up in her office. The woman hopped up from her desk and gave a crushing hug to her brother.

"Oh, I've missed you Menelaus. Did you find anything?" she questioned.

The older man just shook his head at his sister's rapid questions, "Elena Croaker, what have I said about letting people breath while you hug them." Elena blushed and loosened her hold on her brother with a small laugh.

"Now that I can talk properly. I did get to see the will but it won't be read publicly until Mr. Potter requests it on his 11th birthday. It does have a clear chain of custody and it seems that he should be in the care of Sirius Black and Remus Lupin first. That won't be possible because Dumbledore and Crouch had Sirius sent to Azkaban this morning and since Remus is a werewolf you know that won't allow him custody. No one has heard from the Longbottoms and Amelia Bones doesn't know about the contents of the will and will probably decline because she has custody of her niece," Stated Menelaus, "Where did you find him?"

Elena snorted, "Some woman name Petunia Dursley called and said he'd been left on her doorstep and that she didn't want him in her house."

Menelaus shook his head, "Well that was a clear violation of the will since it states quite clearly that Harry was not to have any contact with Petunia and Vernon Dursley unless he initiated it. Since he's only 15 month old I doubt he had anything to do with it. Oh here's another interesting circumstance, Albus Dumbledore tried to have himself appointed the boy's magical guardian. That didn't work since he sealed the will and the law clearly states that all guardians must be appointed by the will of the parents or godfather. Guess who Harry's godfather is."

Elena laughed Dumbledore either had to unseal the will and have one of the guardians named take Harry or convince Sirius to let him take care of Harry. Knowing Sirius that was not going to happen since Dumbledore sent him to prison.

"That's hilarious. What did Sirius say at his trial about his betrayal?"

"That's a good question maybe we should ask if he gets one," said Menelaus.

Elena looked at her brother with surprise, "If he gets one. He should have had one before being sent to Azkaban."

"Under normal circumstances yeah, but Dumbledore and Crouch exercised the martial law clause for anyone suspected of being a Death Eater and that allows them to anyone with clear evidence against them to prison without a trial. Dumbledore stated quite clearly that Sirius was the Potters' Secret Keeper," replied her brother.

Elena shook her head at that stupidity of magical people. They just didn't realize they made an enemy of the House of Black. Sure Sirius had problems with his family but with his brother Regulas being dead, Sirius was now the heir of the Ancient and Noble House of Black. When he got released or escaped he was going to pissed, crazy and out for revenge.

"Well nothing to do about it then. Who else was named in the will?" questioned the social worker.

"That's what's strange. It lists a man name Sephiroth Valentine. I have heard of him but only in rumors," stated her brother.

"Is there any way to contact him," asked Elena.

"Yeah, the will states to tell Harry to call for his angel and he'll show up where Harry is."

Looking skeptical at those instructions, Elena figures there's nothing to lose by following them. Picking up Harry, Elena looked at him and saw that the boy seemed to already know what to do.

"Granpa Sephy!" cried Harry.

About minute later the room filled with power. Power of darkness and light; it gave the feeling that it was judging you and that you did not want to be found unworthy.

Trying to shake the fear that suddenly filled her Elena heard a knock on her door and went to answer it. Standing in the always was the most beautiful man she'd ever seen.

XXXXXX

Sephiroth was enjoying to time with his younger brothers. He had heard about the death of his friends the Potters and he needed the happiness that his youngest brother exuded to keep the anger and sadness away. Kadaj had wonderful way of making everything seem better.

Watching the three teenagers spar was always fun since they had such different styles. He could watch them forever. Kadaj swinging Souba with a grace and agility that defied gravity, Yazoo firing Velvet Nightmare with speed and precision, and Loz childlike and strong using his fists and Dual Hound against his brothers.

Suddenly he was jolted from his thoughts by a baby's cry. The only baby he spent any time with was Harry and according to the reports he died with his parents. Standing up he teleported to the location the call came from.

The silver haired man arrived in a hallway; the door in front of him said Child Services, Elena Croaker. Sephiroth gathered his power and sent it into the office to test who was there and to verify that it was Harry who called him. He normally didn't answer the boy right away because that would give him the impression that he could call all the time instead of when there was a scheduled visits or an emergency.

As the swordsman probed the room with his power he felt Harry but he seemed weaker like something had sealed or taken part of his magic away.

Deciding to investigate further, Sephiroth opened the door and entered the office.

XXXXXX

Elena and Menelaus stared at the man in the door. He was unusual even to wizards. He was dressed in all black. The leather trench coat was opened to reveal a silk shirt and dress pants. What really made him stand out wasn't the outfit but his hair and eyes. Knee-length silver hair hung down his back with bangs parted in the front. His eyes were the same green as Harry's and had the same intense glow, the main difference between the two was the man's pupils were slitted like a cat's or snake's.

"Good Morning, I am to understand that my grandson is here," asked the man.

Elena jolted out of her staring and looked from the man to Harry. 'Grandson, how is this man Harry's grandfather? He doesn't look older than his mid-twenties.'

Of course Menelaus didn't just think it, "What do you mean grandson? You can't be that old. What's your name any way? I'm not going to let you claim this child without proof."

"Of course, I am Sephiroth Valentine. Here is my id if you'd like to check your computers," Sephiroth stated while handing over the id. "As for how I'm his grandfather, I'm actually his great grandfather. Judging by your clothes I'd say you're an Unspeakable, correct."

"Yes, I'm head of the department," confirmed Menelaus, "Still doesn't answer my questions." The DOM head took a step back from the look directed at him.

"Please watch how you speak to me. I have killed men who have spoken to me in that tone," said the silver haired man, "Since you are the head of the DOM, I'm sure you have access to the records and histories that predate the current government. They will explain why I look as I do. As for being Harry's great grandfather that's easy my son was Lily Evans' father. He fell in love with a latent or squib as you British say and gave up his magic and immortality for her. They had one daughter together and he adopted Marie's daughter from her previous marriage."

This information stunned the two in the office. Shaking off her shock Elena went to her desk and ran his name through the computers. The results came back showing that Sephiroth Valentine was the owner of several prestigious international businesses and very reclusive. Gesturing over to her brother, she showed him the information.

Menelaus was once more shocked speechless at the information on the computer screen. This man had the power to destroy the economies of several countries, including Great Britain.

"I'm sorry I doubted you. It's just that there have been several inconsistences with Harry's placement after his parents' murder," apologized the Unspeakable.

Sephiroth nodded and went over to the playpen and picked up Harry. "Tell me Director, do you have a way to remove blocks and seals from a person?"

"Of course there are several ways. The easiest one works if it's used within 7 days of the blocks or seals being placed," replied Menelaus.

"Good, would you be so kind as to perform this for Harry. I sense his power is lower than and not as brilliant as it was since the last time I saw him a week ago," stated the silver haired man.

Meanwhile Harry had grabbed a section of the man's hair and wrapped himself in it and snuggled deeper into his arms and fell asleep. Seeing how comfortable the baby was reassured the brother and sister.

"If you could put him down, I can run some scans and determine what, when, and who put the blocks on him," said the Unspeakable.

Nodding the silverette laid Harry in the playpen and untangled his hair. Staring fondly at the boy Sephiroth was struck by his hair. He remembered the first time he had met James Potter and how his hair reminded him of a certain blond. He had been sad because Cloud had chosen to fade into the Lifestream shortly before Hogwarts was built.

_**FLASHBACK**_

_**Cloud stood overlooking the lake and the forest that had grown where Midgar once stood. He was saddened to be leaving Sephiroth and his brothers behind but he could feel it was time. **_

"_**Cloud, I thought I'd find you here. No matter how much Gaia has changed you always find your way here," said Sephiroth as he came upon his friend. **_

_**It had been a hard road to friendship for them. It's hard to forgive someone who ruined your life even if they didn't know it at the time.**_

"_**I knew you would come looking for me. The boys wouldn't because they don't like to be reminded of what they had been made to do," replied Cloud, "Seph, I'm leaving."**_

_**Sephiroth took this information calmly, "When will you be back?"**_

"_**I feel it's time but I don't think I'll come back. My power will though. Gaia senses something and she's given me the feeling that I need to go but my abilities will continue."**_

"_**That's cryptic and creepy."**_

"_**Yeah," laughed the blond, "but I think my family will be the ones to carry it for now."**_

_**Both men stared off in silence for a while.**_

"_**Do me a favor," asked Cloud, "watch out for my son and his friends. I have a feeling that this place will change everything and I want you to guard them for me."**_

"_**I will. Gordric always did have a knack for finding trouble. You should hear what he and Salazar are planning."**_

"_**Oh, tell me. I would like to know."**_

"_**They haven't told Rowena and Helga yet but they want to start a school to train the magic that has been emerging in the SOLDIER and Turk bloodlines. It seems Shinra's tampering with Mako and injecting in their top employees has made material unnecessary."**_

_**Cloud laughed. It would be just like his son. He had shown him how to do things with material and his son found a way without the orbs and now would show others. What a lovely child.**_

"_**Have you told him goodbye yet," asked the silver haired male.**_

"_**Yes, I told him yesterday. Also mentioned that he may want to go to the bank after you tell him I'm gone."**_

"_**I'll tell him."**_

"_**Thanks Seph. Oh I found out something interesting about my genetics," said Cloud. You could hear the echoing quality of his voice as he faded, "The hair always breeds true. So if you lose track of them, just look for the crazy hair. I've been told it won't always look like a chocobo's ass but it'll still resist being tamed or combed in any way."**_

_**Those were the last words Sephiroth heard from him. Turning from the idyllic scene he teleported to the man's son to deliver the news.**_

_**END FLASHBACK**_

Sephiroth was jolted from his memories by loud swearing and words of vengeance and torment. Looking to where Menelaus was working with Harry, he saw shining chains wrapped around a colorful orb. Many of the chains were a red-gold color; however one showed as a silvery-black and seemed to be trying to anchor itself the orb. Every try of that chain was met with a green and gold shield that repelled it away.

"That old bastard," shouted Menelaus.

"What are these chains and why does the black seem to so aggressive," asked Sephiroth. He could just probe it himself but with the other chains his power would hurt Harry and he could not do that.

"Mr. Ablus too many fucking names Dumbledore used so many binding and sealing spells that he then wove into a net around Harry's magic that I can't break it without alerting him to the breaking. The black chain is a horcrux and it's trying to feed off the baby's magic so that it can manifest a body for it's' maker. However the shield keeps it out and I'm betting that Lily cast it right before Voldemort killed her and it along with Harry's power reflected the Killing curse back at its caster," answered the man.

"Can Harry break them?"

"If he knew what to do, he could."

"What would be needed for him to break them," asked the leather clad warrior.

The Unspeakable looked at him and sighed, "He would need to enter his magic and push it out. That would force the chains to expand beyond their capacity and shatter. It won't alert the headmaster simply because he'll assume its accidental magic. They are designed to break as the child's magic grows but not all of them. A couple are siphons tied to some wards but they haven't activated."

"That would probably be the letter that came with him that was meant for the aunt," interrupted Elena; she had been quietly listening, "I have it if you want to read it. Also check it for compulsion spells and potions. It won't work for me because it's keyed to blood."

Pulling out the letter she laid it on the desk. Her brother came over and started casting. There were several compulsion spells and a blood ward trigger. Reading over the results of the scans a grin started forming on Menelaus' face. This was too good. The old bastard had outsmarted himself. He had assumed Lily had no other family than Petunia and that they were blood sisters. Since Petunia had no magic the wards would not have activated but she still would have been subjected to the compulsions since they were keyed to her and her family specifically.

"Well, that's interesting and funny. He keyed the compulsions to the family but set up blood wards based in familial affections. This would have activated the siphons on Harry and used his magic to power the wards because there was no magic in anyone else in the house. The man really should have studied more. Blood wards won't work if set up on family affections that's why their blood wards. Familial blood is what powers them. The power is taken in small amounts from the whole family not just one member. The best part is that Harry is the last Potter the wards would have taken power from the other Potter properties which had been storing energy for centuries. The Potters were master ward smiths and weaved their wards that way. All Potter wards draw power from the family and the ambient magic thus allowing them to store them for times of war."

"Really, I didn't know that," exclaimed Elena. She and Sephiroth had sat back and listened as her brother lectured. As an Unspeakable he had a need to educate people on the things they learned in their research. The Ministry stopped their publications but that didn't mean the Unspeakables didn't talk to people and teach them that way.

"Oh yeah, most of the wards here in Britain were set up by a Potter ward smith. That's where the bulk of their wealth came from. Of course not too many wanted to pay the price for them to set up blood wards but then they did charge an exuberant amount for them. Only a few families did the Blacks, the Bones, the Longbottoms, and the Weaselys. In fact that's what put the Weasely family into poverty. They were offered a discount of course but they chose to pay full price in installments and loyalty oaths."

"Where do you get this information, brother," asked Elena.

"Records, my department has records of every ward in Britain but not the schemes. Also the Book of Oaths and Vows is kept in my department. I looked one day out of curiosity and saw the Weasley loyalty oath and got curious as to why so researched it and asked Arthur about it once."

"That's all very interesting but it doesn't explain how this benefits Harry," interrupted Sephiroth. He was getting impatient, he wanted to take his grandson home and get him settled.

"Sorry, got carried away. The benefit is that if Albus hadn't tried to sabotage the wards they would have negated the compulsions. Even if Harry had stayed with that woman and her family they would not have been able to harm him the wards would have prevented it. By setting trying to set them up as affection wards he broke their power and thus the siphons. When Harry goes to live with you, you can activate the wards and they'll work like their supposed to and even Albus won't be able to take Harry from you."

The smile that spread across Sephiroth's face was the same smile that had once terrified millions. Even today in modern Asia there are legends of the Demon of Wutai and of what he did to those who defied him.

Menelaus and Elena stepped back from the man terrified. That smile made them almost sorry for whoever got in his way.

"Thank you for that information. Now let's get the baby unbound and I'll be on my way," stated Sephiroth as he moved to the playpen. The other two just nodded and wondered how he would get Harry to understand what he needed to do.

The brother and sister were surprised to see Harry awake and watching them. He had a serious look on his face as he faced them.

Sephiroth kneeled next to the play and spoke, "Harry you remember the game I taught you about magic and how the play with it."

Harry nodded and the serious look faded in to one of anticipation. He was going to play his favorite game with granpa.

"Good, I want to you to play that game. And when you're inside the magic and I want you to push it all the way out as far as you can, okay."

"Otay," said the little boy. His eyes closed in concentration and he reached for the colorful shiny place that always welcomed him.

The adults in the room winced when they heard an anguished cry.

"Harry, what's wrong, "asked the silver haired man.

"It hurts, won't let me touch it. It all wapped up like the kitty's ball," said Harry as tears ran down his face.

"I see. Well how did you unwrap kitty's ball last time?"

"I pull'd da stwing and it came all undone."

"Then do the same here just enough to let you sneak in. Like you snuck onto Padfoots bike."

This cause Harry to grin and he closed his eyes once more.

Harry's POV

Harry stood looking at the string ball. He knew it shouldn't be there and was mad because he couldn't play with his magic. It was his, the string was being mean and he would get rid of it.

Walking around the ball, the little boy couldn't find a stray strand to pull but he did find a crack in the strings where his magic shined through. The crack was just big enough for him to get inside.

Once inside, Harry basked in the feeling of his magic. It hadn't felt the same when he was outside the string. It was like the string was trying to hide the magic from him. Well it was bad string so it had to go.

Remember what his granpa said, little Harry concentrated on pushing all the magic out towards the string. Let's see how it liked being hurt.

End POV

The three adults waited anxiously for several minutes as they watched the little one concentrate. Suddenly there was a blinding light that shot forth from the baby.

When the light cleared they could see Harry lying on his side panting softly.

Sephiroth quickly picked Harry up and cuddle him to his chest.

"I tired granpa. I don' like da stwings. Dey was mean and was made by mean mens. But I gots them all and I liked the scream the black one made it was nice and echoey like lots of screaming," with those words Harry dropped off to sleep.

Menelaus and Elena looked at each other and shuddered. The power necessary to destroy a horcrux was immense and usually the vessel had to be destroyed in order to get rid of them. From what the boy said it sounded like he had destroyed more than one.

"I thank you for your time. I will be taking Harry home and I hope to see you once he goes to Hogwarts," said Sephiroth as he gathered himself to leave.

"It has been interesting, "said Menelaus.

"Goodbye. I hope you have good evening," stated Elena.

Sephiroth with a final nod to them both wrapped him and his charge in darkness and teleported away.

_Meanwhile around England during the explosion of magic_

A jeweled crown in a hidden room in Hogwarts let out a pained scream.

A ring with a stone etched with a triangle inside a circle bisected by a line emitted a screaming gasp and the shack above its hiding place burst into flame.

A house-elf holding a locket that he had been casting spells at fell over in pain a burning smoke enveloped him while screaming.

In a vault in the lowest levels of Gringotts, a sickening black smoke erupted screaming from a cup set on a high shelf. The magic involved triggered the wards and the bankers found the twisted remains of the cup.

In a mansion deep in the countryside, a journal burst into screaming flames beneath the floorboards of an elegant study. The fire spread to other objects store there and the owner of the home doused the fire before it spread beyond the small storage room.

In the forests of Albania a spirit wandered consuming the life and energy of animals plotting on ways to take vengeance on the one who had banished it and those who had proven disloyal.

XXXXXX

_**A/N: Please review. I'm willing to answer any questions for those that are confused. The next chapter will contain a time jump so be prepared.**_


End file.
